Lust and Love
by moonstone1988
Summary: Harry is stuck between two girls, girls that he loves exactly the same. Will he get his way and have the both of them, or will his world fall apart. Warning major adult content
1. Lust

Harry sat with Ginny on his lap happily, his arms tucked securely around her and she was happy to just be there. He watched the fire as she leafed through one of her books trying her hardest to do homework. Her scent filled his mind and he could think of nothing but her. But somewhere deep in his mind he felt something else stirring, something that scared him witless. He knew for sure that he loved Ginny; he loved her as much as he could, but at the same time he knew it wasn't with all of his heart. He sighed deeply and Ginny turned to look at him.

"You ok Harry?" she asked, and he could see her deep blue eyes dancing.(A/N i know Ginny doesnt have blue eyes but it links into my story. I needed all three of my characters to have different eyes)

"I'm fine don't worry," he said smiling warmly at her.

For a second he thought she was going to say more, but eventually she smiled again and turned around.

He sighed inwardly this time but hated himself. He really didn't know what he was going to do. He squeezed her a little tighter and she settled against his chest. He let her breathing steady his and was thankful for her warmth. Her tiny frame seemed to fit against his just right, and he loved that above all. But he was pulled out of reprieve as his problem came in through the portrait whole.

Hermione dumped her books on the table in front of them with a heavy thud. She groaned as she sat back in her seat and rubbed her temples, her eyes flittering shut. Ginny laughed as she turned to her friend and slipped of Harry's lap. He tried to resist but she pulled away easily and he was left feeling cold and empty.

"I never thought you'd be complaining about work Herm," Ginny said as she closed her book and placed it next to her.

Hermione smiled and sat forward looking her friend in the eye, "oh it's not work really, it's just my bag. My back hurts so much I could scream."

Ginny laughed, but suddenly bounded to her feet. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Harry's really good at back massages I'm sure he can sort out whatever's bothering you."

Both Hermione and Harry protested but Ginny wouldn't hear no. She forced Hermione to take seat in front of Harry and then after making Harry promise to give her a good massage disappeared up to her room.

Harry could barely stop the shaking in his hands as he touched Hermione's back. She still wore her school shirt but he couldn't believe how close he was to her. He slowly began to rub the muscles in her back and he felt her relax.

"Thanks Harry I really needed this," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Err yeah no problem at all," Harry stuttered as she tried to concentrate on what he was doing rather than on who he was doing it to.

Unknown to Harry Hermione was feeling the exact same way. She'd been fighting with feelings that had been developing over the last year. She knew that he loved Ginny, that much was obvious, and so she tried to hide them as much as possible. But every now and then he would get a glimmer to his eyes when he looked at her, one she recognised as the same he got for Ginny. This confused her the most; she clung to the idea that he might have that kind of feelings for her, even though it seemed ridiculous.

The heat of his hands on her back sent shivers down her spine. She tried her hardest to keep her mind on something neutral, but it kept jumping to where she wanted his hands to roam. She pressed herself against his legs and she felt him give way behind her. He slipped his legs either side of her so that she was even closer to him now. Hermione lent her back against the couch, feeling the hard wood of the base pressing into her spine, and tried to keep her mind on that. Harry's hands slipped up her body to her neck which was the only place he could really reach at this point. He rubbed the muscles in her shoulders which happened to be the worst point of pain, and Hermione couldn't keep her mind straight anymore.

'I can't take this,' she thought as his fingers slid under her collar.

He hadn't meant to touch bare skin, but since she didn't push him away he carried on. He felt her smooth skin under his fingertips and prayed that no one would look at him. He knew then that he would be found out for he was sure his eyes would reflect the lust he felt now. Hermione slowly reached up and undid her tie, letting it slip freely to the floor. Gradually she undid the first few buttons of her shirt so he could get better access.

Harry watched as her creamy skin became exposed and felt himself tighten. But that wasn't the worst of it. Hermione gripped tightly to his leg, pressing her body tightly against his calf. Slowly she turned so he could reach down her back, but at the same time his leg settled neatly against her breasts. He had to stifle his sharp intake of breath, and he could feel his heart beating erratically. She pressed herself a little tighter against him, but the whole timeshe expected himto pull away. But instead she felt his hands become heavier, more fevered.

Harry slipped his hand down her back, as far as he could reach with her shirt on. He felt the creamy lustre of her skin under his rough fingertips and wished he could feel more. She was so different from Ginny, where Ginny had freckles and pail skin, Hermione had not one blemish and a slight tanned look. Her skin was still pale but it had a slight glow to it that Ginny's didn't. Where Ginny had a small frame and was rather slight, Hermione was everything a guy typically lusted over. Over the last year she had developed well, growing curves in all the right places. Her hair had lost its bushiness and now fell in loose waves down her back. Without thinking he reached up and stroked down her hair, she shivered but didn't move away. In fact she pressed her body against his hand as he moved.

Harry watched as her body seemed to relax against his even more at the light touch and he couldn't help but feel that this was right. Suddenly she turned to look at him and he almost gasped at her eyes. Her hunny coloured eyes danced with emotions he had never seen there before. He could see love and lust and a whole number of things he knew Hermione had never shown before.

"Should I take my shirt off," she said in almost a whisper.

He choked over his words then, he wanted that shirt gone but they were in the common room after all and anyone could walk in. He also knew Ron was due back any minute and it wouldn't be a pretty sight if he thought Harry was cheating on Ginny.

She laughed lightly at the look on his face, "I have a tank top on underneath," she said happily as his features relaxed.

"Oh right ok, yeah then if you want."

She slipped away from him and stood to get better access to her shirt.

He watched as she undid her buttons tantalisingly slow and he could feel his mouth watering. When the white material fell to the floor she was left wearing a rather clingy black tank top. He wondered how it was that it didn't show through her shirt, but he forgot all thoughts of clothing when she sat back down. Instead of taking her set back up on the floor she slipped onto the couch next to him.

"Will this be alright my butt was really starting to go numb," she laughed lightly as she rubbed her bottom trying to get some feeling back.

Harry had to resist the urge to reachout and help her, and so simply nodded.

He swivelled slightly so his leg was tucked under him and so his back was against the arm of the couch. She slipped her body against his and with a slight smile over her shoulder, settled herself firmly against his body. He slipped his other leg besides her to hold her firmly on the couch and he couldn't help but smile as she gripped hard to his knee.

This time when he touched her he didn't shake, the fact that she now wore less seemed to make things easier for him. When he touched her creamy shoulders this time he defiantly felt his emotions stir. A small voice inside him screamed for him to stop, that it was wrong what he was doing, but it was only a small voice. A voice that could easily be squelched by the others in his head screaming for him to continue. He slipped his hands over her shoulders, carefully sliding the straps of her top away. With them went the straps of her bra and he couldn't help but feel excited as his fingers came in to contact with the red lace. He went about massaging her, this time a lot more confident in what he was doing. Hermione moaned slightly as he pressed the right spot and this just spurred him on further.

Eventually his hands were sliding up underneath the back of her top and she didn't seem to care. She even leant forward slightly to give him better access. He slid her top up exposing her back to him a little better, and trailed her spin with his finger tips. He smiled broadly as she shivered against him and laughed slightly, barely a giggle.

"That tickles," she said happily.

"Oh yeah," he said and slipped his hands along her stomach where he knew for sure she was ticklish.

She squirmed against him to no avail; the only thing she accomplished was to make Harry even more aroused. Her back pressed against his crotch and his breath caught. He knew for sure she would feel the tell tail bulge, and he waited for the screams of disgust. But they didn't come; instead she pressed herself a little harder against him.

Hermione knew for sure that what she had seen wasn't just her fevered mind making things up. She could feel exactly how he felt about her and she couldn't help but feel excited. She knew she should feel guilty about Ginny but that was a whole other ball field. She wanted Ginny just as much as she wanted Harry, but for the moment she pushed that aside. She pressed herself against Harry so that her head rested lightly on his chest but most of her body pressed against his crotch. She heard him gasp and knew he liked it. She quickly glanced around the common room and thanked Merlin that no one was around. It had been late when she arrived, and so would be even later now.

She carefully crept her hand around and bit by bit slid it up his leg. She didn't turn around; she was too scared to see the look on his face. But she also didn't feel him tense; he just seemed to hold himself still while she moved. His hands had frozen on her stomach, still under her top, and the heat burned against her cool skin. Eventually she made it to where she wanted and stroked him lightly over his pants. Harry moaned against her hair and she knew she had the exact spot. Slowly she moved her hand a little faster along his bulge and she left him stir.

He slipped his hand further up her top, touching just below her bra. She gasped as his finger slid under the very bottom of her bra. The underwire gave way easily and he touched her sensitive flesh. She had to bite back a moan as his hand slipped further up; suddenly both his hands were on her breasts, gripping them firmly under her bra. He groped them lightly, pressing in all the right places, as she slid her hand back and forth slowly but methodically. Harry paid close attention to her nipples, which had suddenly sprung erect in his hands. Feeling them just pushed him further forward and he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Without another thought he slid his hand over her stomach and straight down to her crotch. This time she couldn't bite back the moan as he tugged at her. He laughed lightly and the slight vibration made everything feel all the better. He flicked her jeans undone and slid his hand underneath them. She arched back, pressing herself even harder against him, as his fingers played with the lace he knew would be red. He didn't go under her panties, not wanting to break that barrier yet, but he did rub her all over.

Suddenly she pulled his hand away and he was sure he'd done something wrong. But when she turned to look at him, he couldn't help but feel an evil grin creep across his lips. Her eyes held so much lust that he was almost scared at what she would do to him. But as she was about to pounce on him they heard the unmistakable sound of the portrait swinging back. Hermione flew off the couch so quickly that Harry didn't know she was gone until she was already half way across the room. She quickly did her pants back up and gathered up her shirt, tugging it on just as a flash of red hair entered the room.

"Hey guys thought you'd still be up," he said stifling back a yawn as he rounded the couch to the fireplace.

Hermione had settled herself across from Harry, her legs pulled up underneath her, and she looked as if she hadn't moved all night. Harry on the other hand was still in the same position on the couch, except he had stretched out and pulled his bag onto his lap. He knew for sure that his excitement wouldn't ebb for a long time after that, and he didn't exactly want Ron starring at his crotch.

Ron plonked himself down in the armchair in between the couch and where Hermione was perched. He looked from one friend to the other.

"Jeez guys is everything alright? You look like I just walked in on you fucking or something," he said laughing.

Harry didn't miss a beat and laughed along with him, where as Hermione set Ron with a glare.

"Language Ronald, you know I don't like it," she glared at him again and gathering her school things disappeared upstairs.

"What's got her knickers in a twist," Ron said grumpily and failed to notice Harry coughing wildly.

Harry and Ron settled in to talk but soon enough Harry excused himself leaving his friend downstairs in front of the dieing fire. When he got to his room Harry dove into bed, not bothering to get undressed and sealed the curtains. After making sure he used his best silencing charm he let out a loud growl. He couldn't believe what had just taken place, especially with Hermione. He had no idea that she was even capable of things like that, especially not with him. He grumbled to himself for a while, fretting over what things would be like with Ginny in the morning. But he soon fell asleep, much too quickly really for someone that was supposed to feel guilty. He slipped into fevered dreams that would leave most people blushing, each of them starring non other than Hermione.


	2. Love

Ginny sat at breakfast eating away happily, Harry and the others hadn't arrived yet, but she had been early. She'd practically bounced out of bed that morning, she was so excited. Tonight was the winter dance, something that the students had insisted on. It was only for sixth and seven years so that meant her and Harry could go. She also knew that Hermione was flying solo and she liked it that way. She just prayed her brother didn't do the noble thing and ask her to go; she needed Hermione nice and lonely for her plan to work.

Ginny wasn't a stupid person, she'd picked up on what Harry was hiding probably before he did. She saw the way his eyes flashed to Hermione when he didn't think anyone would notice, and strangely enough it hadn't hurt her. She'd spent hours trying to force herself into hating Hermione, into feeling jealous, but she just didn't feel it. When Harry said he loved her, she knew he wasn't lying. He was completely incapable of lying to her, but she also knew he had strong feelings for Hermione. All she wanted was to have Harry, even if it didn't mean all to herself. She'd lusted after him for so long that he was rightfully hers now, but she wasn't a complete prude. She knew that guys couldn't help their feelings sometimes, just the same as girls. But she also knew to keep him she had to share him, and she'd resolved her feelings on that months ago.

She knew what had happened between them last night, in fact she had set the whole thing up. She'd been slapped in the face with an opportunity to get a jump start on things and so she'd taken it. She needed Harry and Hermione to realise their feelings, and she had wanted it to be before the dance. It was perfect really they knew exactly how the other felt and they seemed to be happy to go behind her back. She just needed to let them know now she didn't care, but she wanted a part in everything. The mere thought of that set herblood alight and she had to gulp down a lot of pumpkin juice before her heart beat steadied.

Eventually Harry and Ron appeared, arguing over some Quidditch rule and took up seat with her.

"Morning boys sleep well?" she asked flashing Harry a dark smile.

He gulped and nodded to her, since his voice box had frozen. He sat directly opposite her and he felt her foot slid up his leg. He glanced at Ron but his mate was too absorbed in eating to notice anything. She smiled evilly at him as her toes slipped up further and he jumped slightly.

"Alright mate?" Ron asked around a piece of toast.

"Yeah fine, just banged my knee," he made out like he was rubbing his knee cap but caught Ginny's foot.

She tried to squirm away but he caught her and tickled her. She let out an ear splitting screech and wrenched her foot away. Both of them couldn't hold the giggles back as Ron looked at them puzzled.

Just then Hermione settled into the seat next to Harry, and he couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. It was a Saturday so they weren't in uniform, but Hermione's outfit made a mockery of the uniform. She wore a tight fitting crimson corset, with a white shirt over it. The shirt was barely buttoned, just enough so it clung to her, but not enough to cover her top underneath. She also wore a short black skirt, and black leggings. He noticed she wore a pair of cherry vans and smiled, she had good taste then.

"Herm you look great," Ginny gushed sitting forward to chat to her friend.

Hermione's face lit up and he couldn't help but notice the way Ginny's eyes lingered on her outfit a little longer than usual.

'What the hell is going on round here?" he wondered as he watched Hermione's eyes flitter over Ginny's outfit.

She to paused at certain points not trying to hid where her eyes were.

"Don't you think Hermione looks sexy Harry," Ginny said causing Harry to splutter pumpkin juice everywhere.

As he tried to gather himself Ginny just laughed, she loved putting him one edge and she couldn't help that one.

Hermione laughed and quickly pulled a sandwich towards her.

"I can't stay long I've got to get to the head mistress office soon. She wants me to help with something to do with the dance," she turned to look at Harry and he instantly noticed the twinkle in her eye, "she wanted me to fetch you as well."

Ginny smiled as she watched them eye each other then cleared her throat, "well then you best be off. Ron can stay and keep me company."

Ron barely looked up from his food, and with a shrug he'd agreed.

Harry organised to meet Ginny for lunch, and in turn Hermione organised to meet her later to get ready. The two disappeared quickly, and Hermione let her breathing steady. She was sure that Ginny would see through the lie, but thankfully it had worked. All yesterday had done to Hermione was leave her wanting more. She grabbed Harry's hand when she was sure the coast was clear and pulled him along the corridors.

He noted exactly where she was dragging him straight away. She stopped outside a small door and whispered something, and when the door sprang open she dragged him in. He looked around and knew he'd been right; they were in the Head bathroom. Before he could even think though she'd locked the door, and locked him with her gaze.

"Everything alright Mione?" he asked as she approached him.

He backed away as she stalked him, but eventually he felt the cold of the marble walls press against his back. She stood in front of him for a second her eyes sparkling, and then she swept him up into a kiss.

Her kiss wasn't soft like the first one he'd shared with Ginny, she was rough and demanding and he loved it. He grabbed her hips and pulled her tightly against his body and smiled as she moaned against him mouth. She slid her hands up under his t-shirt and suddenly it was gone. Harry thought it only fair since he had seen so much of her yesterday and she'd seen barely anything of him. She pulled away, only to attack his neck with heated kisses. His skin burned where her lips touched and left him wanting, no needing more. He wrapped his hands in her hair and forcefully pulled her back up to him. She happily sank back into kissing him as his right hand slid up her thigh.

He grabbed her knee and pulled her hard against him, and she had no choice but to follow. She gasped loudly as his crotch pressed forcefully into hers and she felt his full erection there. She loved that it had taken so little time for her to get him to this point, loved the power she had over him, and at the same time how weak she was against him. All he had to do was press his hips into hers and she could feel electricity running through her body. She wanted to tear his cloths off, but that wasn't the reason she'd brought him here.

She looked up into his emerald eyes, and pressed her hands against his chest telling him to back up. He stopped suddenly and she could see how puzzled and hurt he was.

"Don't give methose puppy dog eyes you'll make me melt."

He smiled broadly at her and wrapping his arms around her body again, pulled her back to his chest. He tried to kiss her again but she managed to squirm away from him just in time, she knew her resolve wouldn't hold out if she carried on.

She looked up at Harry and he could see the sorrow there, "what are we doing?"

Her question struck home and Harry felt his heart tighten. He looked away from her and stared at the stain glass windows. The morning light was pouring in even though he knew it was cloudy out there. It was kind of like what they were facing now, everything seemed alright on the surface to them, but they new underneath it was all stormy.

He turned to look back at her and she could see he was thinking the same things as her.

"I have no idea what we're doing, I hate myself but at the same time I don't care. Part of me wants you so badly, but another wants Ginny," he sighed deeply and looked down at the floor, "and both parts are equal. But I can't have both of you can I, that's not fair."

When Harry looked up she was nodding her agreement and he knew exactly what had been decided here.

"Go back to her Harry, tell her if you want but give it some time. I know her she won't care, she loves you and she'll understand," Hermione turned to go but he caught her arm before she could leave.

For a while they just stood there, Hermione with her back to Harry, but his tight grip on her arm keeping her there.

"I love you Mione," he whispered and she span around to look at him.

"You can't," she said begging for it not to be true more than anything else.

Suddenly his arms were around her and she couldn't help but press her body tightly against his for comfort and nothing else. She could feel the tears trying to fight their way out, but she refused to cry in front of him. She needed to be strong so he could be to. He stroked her hair lovingly and soothingly and this just made things worse.

"I love you Mione and that's the simple truth," he gripped her by the shoulders and looked down into her hunny eyes with his clear emerald ones.

But as she watched they clouded over and she knew he was thinking of Ginny, "But I love her to," he let out an anguished growl and flung his arms in the air in frustration as he moved away from her.

"How can I love both of you? How is it that I can feel exactly the same about two people at the same time, you both complete me. Am I just doomed to forever be half a person," he sighed as he gripped the sink letting the cold marble shock him back to reality.

He felt Hermione's soft touch on is shoulder, but didn't make any move to turn around. He couldn't look into her eyes; see the love there that he knew she held. He didn't think his heart could take it if he did. He felt her slim fingers squeeze his shoulder and he knew she was hurting to but he couldn't give her any comfort, he didn't think he ever would be able to again.

"I should go," he heard her whisper and by the time he pulled himself together enough to turn and look at her she was gone.

He realised then she had never said she loved him, and he felt the sting in his heart worsen. He may have been able to live with himself if he knew how she felt, but he knew the moment where he could ask would never come again. He'd let one of his biggest loves slip through his fingers, and if he wasn't careful he would loose another.

He starred at his reflection and willed his features to soften. He tried his hardest to remove the pain from his eyes, which was evident to anyone, and so would be completely blatantly obvious to Ginny. He concentrated his thoughts on her, forcing all of the love he held into his eyes. Eventually he had created a mask that he was sure would fool anyone, even himself. With his mask in place he could kid himself into thinking he wasn't in pain, he just prayed it never cracked, or he wouldn't be able to take it.

When Hermione had left the bathroom she had made it down the hall before she'd collapsed in tears. The dam burst and everything she had tried to hold back poured out of her. She knew no matter what she would never love anyone the same as she loved Harry now, who could compare to him. He'd been her only true friend since arriving at Hogwarts. Sure she and Ron were close, but with Harry it had been different. He had been automatically understanding, never questioning the way she held herself or sorted things through. He was always there to back her up from start to finish, the only person that had ever done that in her life.

Her whole body ached as if she'd taken a heavy beating and she couldn't will her legs to move anymore. She fell apart in front of a statue and used it to hold herself steady. Eventually the shaking got the best of her and she slowly slid to the floor. She stayed there until she was found.

"Herm," she heard a familiar voice whisper and when she looked up she was met by shinning blue eyes.

Ron stood over her confusion and concern laced across his face. She tried to smile at him, but only broke out in to more sobs. He knelt besides her and suddenly he pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried uncontrollably. Eventually her shaking subsided and she knew she'd cried herself into dehydration. She literally didn't have any tears left in her. The whole time he had held her, stroking her hair, and whispering soothing words in her ear.

When she pulled away she wiped her face and smiled warmly.

He smiled back at her but didn't let her go, "are you alright," she nodded and he smiled a little brighter, "want to talk about it?" she shook her head and he understood.

What ever was wrong he didn't want to pry and cause her more pain, he just wanted to help her. He hated seeing his friends in pain and all he ever wanted to do was take it away.

He carefully helped her to her feet and still holding her steady led her back to the common room. When they got there he helped her up to her room but didn't leave her. She curled up in a ball, leaning on his lap, on her bed and soon fell asleep. He didn't dare leave her for fear of how she would be when she woke. Instead he stayed with her stroking her hair and keeping her safe. She had hours until the ball so for now she just slept. Whatever was wrong he knew it had exhausted her and the best thing for her was rest, and he would be right there when she woke.


	3. Dancing

When Ginny met Harry she knew something had gone terribly wrong. She knew that he was hiding something huge from her, and it wasn't something good. His emerald eyes that had sparkled so wildly this morning now were hooded; she couldn't see anything in them except her own reflection. She tried her hardest to get him to open up, but he kept laughing at her saying nothing was wrong and what was with all the stupid question. Sighing to herself she finally gave up, and they sat in almost silence for the rest of the lunch.

As soon as she was done she excused herself and went in search of Hermione. Maybe she could get more out of her. But when she knocked on her door, and Ron answered her mind started to spin wildly.

"Oh crap what's happened?" slipped out of her mouth before she knew what had happened.

Ron frowned at her but pushed the door further open to let her in. She saw Hermione curled up in a ball on her bed, but the other girl only smiled.

"Everything ok Herm?" she asked as she perched on the edge of the bed.

Hermione nodded and smiled weakly, "yeah I'm fine now. Nothing big honestly," she smiled again but Ginny could still see the puffiness in her eyes.

Ginny could only nod and pat her friends hand lovingly. When Hermione met her eye again her smile was genuine and this cheered her up.

Ginny bounded to her feet then and proceeded to push her brother towards the door. He tried to protest but she could be strong when she wanted to.

"Come on out, we have to get ready," she said as she shoved him in the small of the back sending him sailing through the door.

Ron held out his hand to stop her from shutting the door in his face and looked around it at Hermione.

"Will you be okay now?" he asked his voice still holding concern.

"Of course she will I'm here aren't I," Ginny laughed and slammed the door in his face.

She quickly locked it and when she turned back around Hermione was laughing happily.

Ginny rubbed her hands together with glee, a huge smile breaking across her face, "well let's get to it then, we have adance to go to!"

* * *

Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, it wasn't a formal dance this time thank god so the dress robes didn't have to come out. Hermione had been the driving force behind the dance and asked if it could have a muggle look to it, in other words no robes. Everyone had loved the idea and so it was settled.

So he now stood in front of the mirror in a black silky shirt, the top buttons undone and dark blue jeans. He's tried his hardest to tame his hair, but it just looked even more windswept now. His green eyes seemed to shin brighter in the dimly lit room and he wished he could swap them for something a little more normal. Suddenly he got a flash of hunny coloured eyes and a laughing smile. Spinning away from the mirror he pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes. Shaking his head slightly he willed the image to disappear and eventually it went back into his subconscious.

With another sigh he swept up his black jacket and headed out to the common room. He'd agreed to meet Ginny there at about eight and it was already five too. It'd taken him longer to get dressed than he could ever have thought, his mind just wouldn't do his bidding anymore. He quickly took up seat next to Ron and waited for the girls to arrive.

"Where've you been?" he asked leaning over to him.

Harry smiled when he spotted his friend; Ron had obviously had more luck with his hair than Harry had. Its was swept back from his face, but still hung loose in places, a perfect look really. He wore a white shirt with a golden lion on the back, and light blue pants.

"Getting ready, my mind was all over the place," Harry said not meeting his friend's eyes.

"Hermione first and now you," Ron mumbled as he sat back into his seat.

Harry didn't dare ask what he meant by that, he didn't dare even think of Hermione or be lost in thoughts of her. What he hated the most is that's what he wanted, if he couldn't have her at least wanted to be able to think of her. But at the moment if he tried it clouded his mind and he needed it clear for Ginny.

"Mate," Ron muttered as he elbowed Harry in the ribs.

Harry's eyes snapped up and locked with the two most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Ginny and Hermione were descending the stairs arms linked and laughing lightly. Harry stumbled off the couch to meet them which caused them to laugh even harder. Ginny was wearing three quarter length black pants that sparkled as she moved. Her top was emerald green like his eyes, and fitted her ever curve perfectly. It plunged slightly and he couldn't help but follow it with his eye line. With a gulp he looked up again and spotted Hermione openly starring at him.

Harry couldn't help but feel his heart skip at the sight of her. She wore a short red skirt with leggings on underneath. But it was her top, she wore a golden fitted corset top so tight he wondered how she breathed. He stepped back and eyes his girls and knew he loved what he saw. Ron swept past him and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"You look wonderful Ginny, but did you have to wear something so revealing," Ginny slapped him on the arm but pecked him on the cheek.

Harry knew he shouldn't have done what he did next but he couldn't help it. He pulled Hermione against him and hugged her tightly. She stiffened at first but her muscles went loose as she connected with his body. Harry stroked his hand through her brown hair that now hung perfectly straight down her back.

"You look Beautiful Mione," he said loud enough for the others to hear.

But he pulled her in closer and found her ear for the next bit, "I love you."

He felt her shake slightly as she pulled away but she smiled warmly at him. Leaning forward slightly her lips brushed his cheek but at the same time she caught his ear.

"I love you to," she whispered and then she was gone from his arms.

He didn't even realise what had happened until Ginny was tugging at his arm.

He turned to look at her and she smiled broadly, and Harry couldn't help but return it. She did look amazing after all, and he could hold her, he just needed to concentrate on that. He swept her up into a hug where he pulled her off the floor. He span her around and she giggled lightly begging with him to put her down. When he did he planted a kiss firmly on her lips and felt the familiar sparks fly through his body.

"You look breath taking Ginny," he said as he pulled her back into a hug.

Over her shoulder his eyes connected with Hermione's and she smiled. His heart beat slowed with that smile, at least she'd understood. He'd made a big scene to cover anything anyone might have seen between the two of them and it had worked. Hair pressed his lips against Ginny's next, just behind her ear, but didn't break eye contact with Hermione. She nodded once more and with a last smile turned away.

"Okay then lets go," she laughed and they were off.

Ron had arranged to meet Lavender in the hall so he could walk Hermione down. She hadn't seemed to care much, but he knew she was jealous, but he had a duty to his friend since she had been upset that day. But when they reached the marble staircase Ron was attacked by a flash of deep blue. When they all realised what was happening they couldn't help but laugh. Ron didn't have a chance of detangling himself from Lavender, and so Harry agreed to escort Hermione down the stairs.

She looked a little worried at first but with encouraging smiles from Ginny and Harry, she took Harry's free arm. Harry couldn't help but feel amazing at that point, he had both of his girls there and she could feel the sparks shooting up both arms. With both of them being so close he knew for sure he loved them both the same, but his heart still ached for he knew Hermione wouldn't be there forever.

When they stepped out onto the staircase all eyes turned to them and most of them gasped. All the guys' eyed Hermione and Ginny with hungry eyes and all the girls sighed deeply at the sight of Harry. He couldn't help but beam as he escorted them downstairs but he still eyed every guy suspiciously. He wasn't going to have Hermione hurt by any of these guys, if he had his way no one would ever touch her, but he didn't always get is way and with Hermione he knew he never would do.

When they reached the bottom Hermione smiled at him and with a quick peck on the cheek disappeared into the hall. Ginny felt Harry tighten and wished they hadn't done what ever stupid noble thing they had done. But things were the way they were for the moment, so with a sigh she followed Harry into the hall.

Her breath caught as her eyes took in everything in the great hall. It had been completely transformed to look like a galaxy. There were tiny dots of light that were obviously stars floating around the room and as she watched she could pick out constellations. There were pink and blue clouds of stars floating around and every now and then a shooting star would fly across the ceiling. It was all amazing. The dance floor was definitely the best thing there though. As Harry led her out for their first dance she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive to step out there.

The floor had been completely transformed so it looked as if nothing was there, and as you looked down all you could see was stars. When she finally pulled it together enough to step out she was glad. As she glided around the floor with Harry she felt as if she was dancing in space. It was amazing and she could see that Harry was finally happy. His eyes sparkled as he swept her into dance after dance, and she had to pull away just to catch her breath.

Thought out the night she spotted Hermione dancing with many different partners, each one counting themselves lucky to even be near her. She also didn't fail to see the jealous looks Harry shot most of them. Maybe there was still hope for her little plan after all.

* * *

Hermione plonked herself down at one of the tables before anyone else could ambush her into dancing. She slipped her right shoe off and rubbed her sore foot, as her eyes scanned the dancing mass in front of her for people she knew. She spotted Ron looking rather sheepish as Lavender pulled him onto the dance floor. She watched as he stepped on Lavenders foot a few times, and then finally caught his rhythm. She couldn't help but laugh at how white he'd gone by the end of the song.

But as her eyes scanned around more there was only one person she wanted to see, or rather one couple really. Finally near the middle of everything her eyes locked on Harry and Ginny. She watched as Harry span her like a pro and Ginny laughed happily gripping tightly to him. Her heart beat flared and all she wanted to do was march up and break them apart, but she controlled herself before her urges got the better of her. She knew what they had decided was right, but that didn't stop it hurting.

Sighing deeply to herself she slumped back into her chair and watched them dance happily away. But as Harry spun Ginny he locked eyes with Hermione. He faltered, but quickly regained himself and cared on dancing, but didn't take his eyes of her. She could almost hear what he was trying to say to her with that look and it just made her smile. She could tell he wished he could do all this with her, to hold her close, to feel her body against his. She could see everything in his eyes, everything he felt and wanted and this acted to calm her jealousy. She knew he wanted her and at least that was something, she knew he loved her and that was defiantly something to cling to.

As they watched each other she couldn't help but smile, with her smile Harry's face broke out into a large grin. His eyes sparkled brightly but as he span away Hermione felt her heart fall. For that moment it was just them even though he held another. But now she felt empty. She looked at her watch and realised it was already eleven and definitely late enough for her to make an exit. With one last glance around the dance floor she stood and made her way out of the hall.

* * *

Harry had only broken eye contact with Hermione for a second, but it had been long enough. By the time his eyes had found the spot where she had been sitting she was gone. He gripped Ginny tightly as he realised he'd lost Hermione. Ginny looked up at him and her sapphire eyes met his. He felt his heart beat slow as he was lost in the deep pools of her soul and forgot all thoughts of Hermione. Each girl had that effect on him; both of them captured his mind completely leaving no room for any other. She smiled warmly at him and he felt his heart melt, how was it that such a simple gesture could turn him into jelly. He smiled back at her and closed the gap between them capturing her lips in a kiss.

As always Ginny's lips were soft warm and inviting. But instead of her normal feather light touch her lips crushed against Harry's. He had to pull away just to catch his breath and as he caught sight of her eyes he lost it all again. Her eyes were dark and full of passion something he had never seen before. But she didn't act on that she just smiled rather wickedly and pulled him back into dancing.


	4. Revelation

When Hermione reached the common room she found that most of the Gryffindor's had already retired there. But the party was far from over. Dean in all of his wisdom had managed to find a way to sneak in fire whiskey among other things, and so it was livelier here than anywhere else. As she had passed through the portrait whole she had felt a shiver run over her spine indicated she'd passed into a silenced area. As soon as she passed the barrier she was hit by the music and the loud chorus of everyone singing.

At first her Head Girl side kicked in and she'd been ready to stop the party dead in its tracks. Her eyes zeroed in on Dean and she stormed across the room towards him. He instantly spotted her and she could see the visible uneasiness that now radiated from him. He held his hands up in an 'I give in' gesture which would have been good if he didn't have a rather large bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Calm down Hermione, we just wanted some fun," he said as he back up against a wall trying to escape.

She planted herself in front of him and glared. In a flash she had snatched the bottle out of his hand and by this point most of the party had stopped to look at them. She glanced around the room at all the waiting faces and couldn't help but break into a smile.

In one swift motion Hermione lifted the bottle to her lips and downed a good portion of it. She heard everyone cheer around her and the music and laughter start up again.

"That a girl," Dean beamed as he slapped her on the back.

She smiled sweetly at him and grabbing his hand pulling him out to dance.

At first he just stood there a little dumbfounded, but as Hermione swayed happily to the music he couldn't help but watch her hips. She smiled again and this time he could see a wicked glint to her eye. She gulped down the last of the bottle throwing it aimlessly over her should and pulled him in close. He caught on straight away and gripped her hips tightly, which only made her grind into him even harder. The next thing Hermione knew she felt someone else's hands slip around her waist.

Looking over her shoulder her eyes locked with Seamus' and she smiled up at him. Both boys didn't seem to notice the other; instead they just proceeded to pull themselves in harder against her. She loved the attention, her old self would have been the one to break up a scene like this, but Harry had unleashed something in her. Something she could never share with him again and so why couldn't she have fun with it.

She felt Seamus' cool hands travel along the bare skin just below her top. Her top came to a slight point at the bottom; just enough to cover her belly button, but the material didn't cover most of her sides and back. She felt his hands slid over her waist and tuck themselves just under the point of her top. At the same time Dean's hands slid over her hips and down to her thighs, just short of resting on her butt. She smiled even wider at both of the boys and swayed her hips even deeper.

She could feel the feather kisses Seamus trailed along her neck and shoulders but she didn't care, she just pushed herself into it more. She wanted to be lost in this, wanted to feel something, anything but the pain of it not being Harry. Suddenly though she felt smaller hands grasp her by the arm and pull her away from the warmth of their bodies. They groaned at first but at the fire in Ginny's eyes stepped off without another word.

She didn't let go of Hermione until she had pulled her halfway up the stairs to the dormitories.

"What do you think your doing?" Ginny demanded as she planted her hands on her hips in a very Hermione esq. way.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her stance, but at the same time she felt the slight numbing affect of how much whiskey she had downed. She didn't drink at all so any amount was enough to put her out for a count. The numbing effect of the drink seemed to wrap her mind in cotton wool and the last of her inhabitations disappeared.

"You now you look a lot like me when you do that," she said trying her hardest to keep her words un-slurred.

Ginny sighed deeply and grabbed her by the shoulders, "I take it that you've been drinking and I understand that but…" she didn't get to finish her sentence since Hermione had flung her hands off her.

She turned away from Ginny and sighed deeply, but as she thought more and more her anger rose. When she turned back around she was shaking she was so angry.

"No you don't understand Ginny and you never could. You get him, at the end of the day you get to hold him, kiss him, and let him feel love from you! You get to be the one to take care of him, be the one to share your life with him, while I'm left off to the side watching the bliss you both share."

"It doesn't have to be like that though."  
Hermione laughed bitterly and locked eyes with Ginny, "Oh but it does. He can only have one of us and you got to him first," Hermione let out an anguished growl and pushed Ginny hard against the wall.

She gripped the other girl's shoulders and shoved her full pelt back against the stone brickwork. She didn't care if she'd hurt her at that point because she would hurt forever. She planted her hands either side of her to stop her escaping and leaned in so close that their breath mingled.

"You know the worse part is its you, if it had been any other I might have been able to at least have you. To loose myself in your eyes, and touch like I can no other."

She could tell Ginny didn't understand exactly what she was saying. Her sapphire eyes were clouded with confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked in a shaky voice that was almost a whisper.

Hermione leaned in closer to her, her lips barely millimetres away from hers.

"Harry's not the only one who loves you you know."

She felt Ginny's gasp against her lips and smiled to herself. Somewhere in her mind a voice screamed to her that she was being crazy, that she would hate herself in the morning but she didn't care. It was all out now and she would never regret not telling them.

But what happened next definitely took her by surprise. She felt Ginny's hot hands suddenly grasp her hips, pulling her tightly against hers. The force slammed Hermione's lips into Ginny's in a rough kiss and to Hermione's surprise Ginny didn't pull away. Instead she deepened the kiss, tracing her tongue along Hermione's bottom lips begging for entrance, which she happily gave. Hermione's mouth was on fire as she pressed her heated lips against Ginny's. Her mind just wouldn't accept what was happening. She could understand Harry bending to her but not Ginny, Ginny was all pure and innocent, only thoughts of boys filling her head. But here she was running her small slender hands into Hermione's hair. She tangled her fingers around Hermione's long locks and pulled her in tighter. Hermione's hands found her waist easily and she pulled the other girl towards her.

For a split second Hermione worried about where they were, they were relatively out in the open, but she pushed all fears away. Ginny had stopped on one of the larger steps allowing them to talk, but it was also at the point were the stairs bent. They were draped in shadow so all anyone would see as they passed would be Hermione's back as she kissed someone. Someone that would be impossible to make out. With the new found security Hermione felt bolder, she pulled her lips away from Ginny's and ran fiery kisses along her neck line. Ginny threw her head back and moaned, setting Hermione's blood alight.

She slipped her hands from Ginny's waist and planted them firmly on her butt. Her lips went deeper, grazing the edges of her top and barely touching her breast. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut as Hermione worked and she just let herself go. She hadn't ever really thought of Hermione as more than a friend, she just wasn't interested in girls. But now as Hermione trailed heated kisses across her skin it felt too good to push her away. She didn't care who saw, anyone who told Harry would make his life. She pushed her hands deeper into her hair and found her shoulders. Running her finger tips over her shoulders she felt Hermione shiver against her. She pressed on and eventually found her hands caressing Hermione's breasts.

She felt Hermione smile against her neck and the next thing her lips were once again locked against Hermione's in a heated kiss. She felt the other girl tighten her grip on her butt and couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"You would not believe how hot that is," they heard someone whisper in a husky voice.

Their world was shattered then and they both flew apart, straightening their cloths and muttering excuses. But neither of them looked up to scared to see who had interrupted them. Suddenly though they both knew exactly who it was as he laughed.

"Harry!" Ginny whispered and grabbed his hand.

Before either Hermione or Harry knew what was happening Ginny had grabbed the both of them and pulled them up the rest of the stairs. It took Hermione a second to realise that she had shoved them into her room, but when she did she relaxed slightly knowing they wouldn't be disturbed there.

"So you two going to explain yourselves," Harry said around a fit of giggles that had now engulfed him.

"Harry James Potter, may I ask what you find so funny," Ginny demanded and he had the good grace to instantly shut up.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, leaving it messy as his hand dropped, making him look only the hotter. Hermione could feel her heart still beating with adrenalin from the stolen kiss and she couldn't help but feel her mind race at the sight of Harry.

Ginny sighed deeply and all of her anger fled her, she plonked her small frame down on the bedding box at the foot of the bed and locked Harry with her gaze.

"I don't think I owe you and explanation," she said perfectly calmly.

That sobered Harry up quickly, "well I think you do, after all you're my girlfriend and you were making out with my best friend."

Ginny laughed then causing both Hermione and Harry to jump, "you have some nerve Harry, since you were doing that exact thing yesterday and earlier. I'm not stupid I know what the two of you were up to."

Both of them suddenly bounded into apologies and explanations, both coming to a stop in front of Ginny, but still bombarding her.

She tried to stifle her laugh but she couldn't. It burst out causing the two of them to look at her like she'd gone crazy.

"I don't care," Harry looked at her confused but she could see the realisation in Hermione's hunny eyes.

"You set this all up, the back rub last night, forcing Harry to walk me in, all of it. But why?"

Hermione took up seat next to Ginny and Ginny smiled at her warmly as there eyes came into contact.

"I'm not a stupid girl Hermione, I've known how you felt about Harry for a long time," she turned her head slightly and took Harry in, "and I've known for a while now that Harry returned your feelings. I also know he loves me very much, but he loves you too."

She sighed and rose to her feet, walking away from the two of them. She ran her hands over her hips to steady her shaking fingers, pressing her palms that she knew were sweeting against the rough material of her pants.

When she turned back to look at Hermione and Harry they were both stood side by side smiling warmly at her.

"I wanted you to be together, but I don't want to loose Harry. But then tonight Hermione surprised me, I really never realised how you felt, I think if I did it would have made this easier."

She stepped forward and took both of their hands smiling, "I've resigned myself to sharing Harry, and you two just need to get with the programme."

She lent forward and grazed both of their cheeks with kisses, "the two of you really need to talk this through."

Before either of them could say anything she had disappeared leaving both of them rather dumbfounded.


End file.
